Steam: The Flames of the Ocean
by Money-kun
Summary: Delia and Skylar were once best friends but Skylar moved away when they were younger. And then Delia loses it all and Joins Team Magma. So what happens when they meet again with Skylar apart of Team Aqua? FxF F/F


**Lavaridge Town**

It was a nice, warm, breezy Monday in the town of Lavaridge. The sun was out, high in the sky and everyone was happy. People were out in the town shopping or just enjoying the day with smiles on their faces, all except one.

A young lady stood in front of a store display window that was clear enough to show her relfection. What she saw was a young woman with a short, spikey hairstyle with a bang over her right eye. She looked into her red eyes, which were very rare, that held anger at the world but at the same time had a glimmer of hope. Her eyes moved down her face to her small nose; she studied how it fit her face just right as it sat above a pair of plump, full size lips, which were positioned into a serious, flat line. Her gaze moved farther to scrutinize her outfit. It consisted of a sleeveless black shirt covered by a dark navy blue vest. Her right arm was in a black sleeve attached to a shoulder guard with a flame insignia engraved in it. Her pants were black, and slightly baggy, and went all the way down to a pair of black combat boots, that are meticulously clean, like the rest of her outfit. She had a belt around her waist to hold her pokeballs, with a buckle in the shape of a flame insignia. Her outfit spoke of pure business. It kept people away from her, just the way she liked it.

After giving herself a once over, she turned from the glass display with a frown. She looked around the street for anything to do only for a blonde head of hair to catch her eyes. Slowly, without realizing it, the light haired girl began to walk towards the long blonde hair. As she moved closer, the street started to get crowded with smiling faces, which only caused the young woman to frown more. In her rush to catch the blonde, she tripped over someone's foot, causing her to lose her target. She looked around every which way only to come up with nothing, which only worsened her mood. Before the girl could reach for her belt, she heard a very soft and sweet voice call to her. "Delia? Where are you? Come find me!" She heard it say with a giggle. This caused her to look around again to pin point the voice. The voice giggled again before saying, "No, this way silly." Causing Delia to look to her left just in time to see the tail end of some blonde hair.

"Wait! Come back!" Delia yelled while pushing her way through the crowded street, which seemed to her to be continually packed with people. 'Damnit! Is everybody in this fucking town out today!' She thought with anger as she pushed her way past people. Finally reaching the corner, she breathed a sigh of relief before seeing the blonde hair at the end of the allyway causing her to break into a run, calling after them, "Stop! Tell me how you know my name!" She chased the person to a dead end and smiled in victory.

"Now that I've finally caught you," she begun after catching her breath. "Tell me who the hell you are and how do you know my name?" She had a frown on her face as the person giggled in respose to Delia's questions. "This isn't funny! Now turn around and answer me or feel the wrath of Team Magma!" Delia said in anger.

A sweet voice spoke up to calm the anger that rose up in the brunette by saying, "I'm the one you promised never to forget, but sadly, it seems you have." Slowly the figure began to turn around but before they revealed themselves, there was a flash of blue and Delia found herself sitting upright in her bed. Her body was sweaty and her heart was beating fast as she replayed the dream in her head. After calming herself, she pushed the blankets off her body and got out of the bed.

_'The same dream again? What the fuck!'_ Delia thought as she made her way to her bathroom. She removed her night shirt from her sweat covered body, then ran the hot water for a shower. _'Its aways the same thing: me, a display window and blonde hair. What does it all mean?'_ She pondered as her shower began to warm up. Once the shower temperature was to her liking, the red eyed girl stripped away the rest of her night wear and made her way to her walk-in shower. She gave a happy sigh with a small grin as the hot water fell down her body. After a few minutes of enjoying the hot water on her body, Delia reached to her left for the soap and a luffa. After lathering up the soap and luffa, she started to clean her body while her thoughts went back to the dream that plagued her for the longest time._ 'Well they did say something new tonight. 'The one person you promised to never forget?' What did they mean? Who did I forget?'_ Delia thought as she finished her shower.

After her nice, hot shower, Delia entered her room in nothing but a towel and headed to a pile of clean clothes on a chair in her room.

"I should really put away these clothes." Delia said to herself while pulling out a matching set of black undergarments. She dropped her towel and slid the panties up her legs then slipped on her bra. She then walked over to her open closet and pulled out her Team Magma uniform, which was a black shirt with a matching black skirt and red belt with a red hoodie to go over it. _'Fucking skirts!'_ Delia thought in disgust. She looked over at her all black everyday outfit in thought before turning away from the closet and throwing her Magma uniform on the king size bed. She walked over to her full-size mirror next to her bedroom door and gave herself a once over. She looked over her toned, athletic, creamy white body, occasionally finding a scar and burn here and there. She looked down at the small blue rose tattooed on the bottom right of her stomach._ 'I still don't know why I got this in the first place. I just couldn't help myself when I saw it at the shop.'_ Delia thought while tracing a finger over the small flower. _'But I do know why I have that Kanji for fire on the back of my neck.'_ She thought with glee. The day she joined Team Magma she went out and got the Kanji. That was when she was 16. After her look down, the light haired girl grabbed a bottle of burn ointment off the dresser to apply to her burns from training her fire pokemon yesterday and sat on her bed before a bark at her bedroom door got her attention. There stood her Growlithe, Blaze, who had been her faithful companion since before she could remember.

"Blaze! I wondered were you ran off to." She said to the pokemon. He barked as he ran over to his owner and jumped into her lap. The Growlithe was anything but ordinary. Its fur was two shades lighter than the ordinary Growlithe, but the more noticable difference was the scar over his right eye. Looking into the face of Blaze brought back memories of the day she lost everything. Shaking her head and pushing away the memories, Delia patted her closest friend on the head before moving the pokemon over to the bed and applying the ointment up her body.

After doing her morning routine of brushing her teeth and other things, Delia emerged from her house clad in her Team Magma unifrom with her trusted partner Blaze to begin her day. "Well Blaze, let's go report in to Maxie." She said to the canine. He gave a bark and followed his trainer down the stairs of her top floor apartment. Once on the ground level, Delia began to make her towards Team Magma's 'secret' hidout. Halfway out of the city, Blaze stopped midwalk at the entrance of an alleyway which caused Delia to also stop walking.

"What's up buddy?" She asked as she kneeled down next to the fire dog. He gave a sniff of the air then gave a happy bark before running down the alley. "Blaze! Wait!" She said before running after the pokemon. She was halfway down the alley before she realized where she was. She stopped and looked around while coming to the conclusion that she was in the same alley as her dream. She stood frozen as the dream began to filled her mind before a bark from Blaze brought her back to the world. "Blaze!" She called out while running up to the Growlithe. "What is it boy?" She rubbed the Growlithe's head then she heard a giggle. "Wow Blaze really has grown!" She heard someone say behind her. She turned just to come face to face with the blonde haired girl from her dream. "Hello Delia!" "Who the fuck are you?!" Delia asked. "And how do you know our names?"


End file.
